1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recoil cushioning devices and more particularly pertains to a new recoil cushioning device for rifle and shotgun applications that would make use of a gas-charged strut to substantially reduce the kickback from the butt of a gunstock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of recoil cushioning devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,098 describes a recoil absorber and redirector mechanism for a gunstock. Another type of recoil cushioning devices is U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,855 describes an adjustable mounting device for recoil absorbers and redirect mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,342 describes a recoil absorber and redirector mechanism for a gunstock. U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,833 describes a recoil absorbing firearm stock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,943 describes a recoil reducer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 449,668 describes an ornamental design for a recoil reducer for firearms.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new recoil cushioning device that would reduce the pain and bruising associated with shooting high-energy ammunition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new recoil cushioning devices that would improve the shooter""s accuracy by giving the shooter more physical control over the weapon.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a recoil absorption device for a gun. The device is removably attachable to the end of a gunstock. The device comprises a base plate releasably secured to the end of the gunstock. A substantially rigid panel has a pair of spaced holes extending therethrough. A pair of mounts is attached to and extends away from the base plate. Each of the mounts is positioned such that each extends through one of the holes in the panel. A shock absorber is mechanically coupled to the panel and to each of the mounts. The shock absorber is compressed along a line, which is substantially co-planar with a plane of the base plate. A covering is attached to a peripheral edge of the panel and extends over a side of the panel opposite of the base plate.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.